


5 stock with a 8-minute time limit

by who_won_the_race_back_home



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, Snack friends, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/who_won_the_race_back_home/pseuds/who_won_the_race_back_home
Summary: Circumstances lead Kara back to the Waverider where she makes a new friend in Zari Tomaz. Snacks and video games ensue.





	5 stock with a 8-minute time limit

**Author's Note:**

> Saw someone on tumblr jokingly (?) ask for fic where Kara and Zari eat snacks and play video games and I am nothing if I am not about making dreams a reality so here we are.

So, John thought he had found a demon, but it actually turned out to be a dimension hopping alien, which made Sara roll her eyes and call up that woman she slept with when they had to fight the Earth X Nazis (Ava valiantly attempted to be cool about it. She mostly succeeded), who brought her alien sister. The one that had some ridiculous hero name like Supergirl. And then  _ she _ called in an honest to god Martian from literal Mars and somehow after five hours of flying all around Ming dynasty China they finally beat the damn thing back to whatever dimension it came from.

Which is the short version of how Zari ended up in the Waverider’s galley with a very friendly and very hungry alien from another Earth, decked out in fabricator sweats, balancing an impressive plate of food that she made for herself, piled higher than what Zari and Mick could eat combined.

“Didn’t realize you were going to stick around,” Zari said as Supergirl shoveled a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth.

“My sister, Alex, she had some questions for-” Supergirl gestured high above her head, taking another bite.

“Oh, Ray.”

“Yeah, something about the dimension hopping tech the other aliens were using,” she said, and then pointed towards the fabricator with her fork. “That thing is amazing, by the way. Is there any way I can get one? I need to eat, like, 10,000 calories after I use my powers and my budgeting app pretty much makes a sad trombone noise whenever I look at my spending on takeout.”

Zari laughed. Who knew there were aliens with a sense of humor? “It’s definitely my favorite part of the ship, but it’s got way, way future technology. I have no idea when it even comes from.”

“Fabrication technology first became available in 3148. Should the need arise we could travel there to obtain replacement parts or new devices,” Gideon chimed.

Supergirl looked up, slightly amazed. “This ship is so cool. And I come from a planet that was  light years ahead of Earth, technology wise.”

“Its got its good and its bad. Gideon’s kind of a pain in the ass,” Zari said. Gideon’s lack of response probably meant her cereal would be extra soggy for a week, but it was worth it. “I am constantly almost dying, but I guess that’s kinda what the case was where I’m from anyways, so at least here I can eat as many doughnuts as I want.”

“Wait, where are you from?” Supergirl asked.

“2042.”

“Whoa, you’re from the future?” Supergirl said, eyes wide.

“Or, you guys are all from the past,” Zari said, raising an eyebrow. “I mean, I was alive in 2018, I was just, you know, a toddler.”

“I don’t know if I’ll ever get this whole time traveling thing. My ex, I thought he was dead, but he just showed up out of nowhere after spending 7 years in the 31st century, but it was, like, six months on my Earth.”

All Zari could really do was blink in response.

“It’s a long story,” Supergirl said with a sigh.

“Sounds like it,” Zari said. “Also, I’m sorry, what is your name. It’s been driving me nuts, and I don’t think I should just call you Supergirl. It feels weird when you’re wearing Waverider sweatpants.”

Supergirl laughed. It was bright and infectious, and felt genuine in a way that Zari didn’t hear often enough. “I’m Kara,” she said, sticking her hand out to shake.

Zari took it. It was like shaking hands with Nate when he was steeled up, but delicate enough to tell that Kara actually knew how to control herself. “Zari.”

* * *

“So, are you just on call 24/7? Flying around, looking for aliens to punch?” Zari said, before sticking half a doughnut in her mouth

Kara let out another laugh. “I mean, kinda? I pretty much have to be ready to go all the time, but when you guys called I was at a bar defending my high score on Robots, and I’m pissed because it kind of ruined a really good run I was on,” she said, slightly annoyed.

Zari’s ears perked up at that. “Robots like the old arcade game?”

Kara nodded. “When I first got to Earth, the pizza place down the street had it. Everywhere was terrifying and I wasn’t sure how to interact with people, so I would spend hours there playing it. The owners were super nice and would leave me alone as long as I bought a soda or something, and I just got really really good at it.”

She took a piece of doughnut that Zari offered. “I hadn’t played in years, but when I found that this bar had it, it was like, boom.” Kara thrust her hand forward, emphasizing. “Single-minded focus on getting the high score. My friend Winn says that I could probably go for the world record and get it.”

“Wow,” Zari said. “I did not expect Supergirl to be world record caliber at a video game.”

“Well, that’s not Supergirl, that’s more Kara’s thing.”

“Referring to yourself in the third person? Bold.” That earned another laugh and a slap to the arm, not too hard, just solid, kind of liking bumping into a tree. “Actually, Gideon can run pretty much any game ever made. If you want, we can play a round while you wait for your sister.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, like it was one of the most incredible things she had heard.

“Can we make snacks?”

* * *

Kara wasn’t lying, she was insanely good at Robots. So much so that there wasn’t really a point in Zari even trying after she died less than a minute in, so she spent a while just watching Kara blast wave after wave of threatening robot overlords. Zari was pretty sure Kara didn’t even use her powers to play. Her hands didn’t have that slightly blurry quality to them, like when Wally cheated at Pac-Man. She was just good. It took nearly twenty minutes, but finally Kara’s galactic defender was defeated, blasting away into little pixels.

“This version is different than the one back home,” Kara said, a frustrated look on her face. “The robots’ movement patterns are all just slightly off, and the colors are different too.”

“I mean, you are from a different dimension. Maybe everything’s just a little off.”

“Huh,” Kara said, putting down the controller and grabbing a handful of pretzels. “Yeah, I mean, I guess I never noticed because I only come here for work stuff.”

“You call saving the universe ‘work stuff’?” Zari said, making a limp attempt at air quotes.

“Well, it is kind of my job.”

Zari immediately stopped herself from eating the Oreo in her hand, snapping her head towards Kara. “Wait, do you get paid to do the whole superhero thing?”

“Um, well, no,” Kara said, mouth still a little full of pretzels. “Not exactly. But it’s still like my job. Or my duty. My calling.“

“No, I’m not judging. I just would’ve been pissed if you get paid to almost die on the regular, and we don’t get anything.”

“I believe free room and board, food, and medical care, plus the ability to travel through all of time is payment enough,” Gideon said from overhead.

Zari flipped off the ceiling.

“Well she’s sassy,” Kara said through a giggle.

“Yeah, you don’t have to live with her.”

* * *

Eventually, Kara felt bad that Zari kept dying almost instantaneously in Robots, so Zari suggested Super Smash Brothers. The boys were always playing it, and though it had taken a few weeks, they pestered her enough to join them. And she’d never admit it out loud, but some of her favorite times on the ship were playing this ridiculous game with them.

It also didn’t hurt that Kara wasn’t nearly as good at it as she was at Robots. A few rounds in and Kara had barely managed to stay on the stage, let alone win a match.

“In college there were these guys on my floor who had weekly tournaments for this,” Kara said, desperately trying to spin up to safety as Link after falling off a ledge. “They’d always invite me and my roommate and if we’d show up they’d just spend the whole time not letting us play. Then they’d weirdly hit on us by trying to show us how good they were? Like they were trying to impress us? It was so stupid.”

“Ugh, that’s gross.” Zari had picked Samus, and Kara falling off the stage gave her enough time to charge her blaster. She unleashed it as soon as Kara was playable, and it launched Link comically off the level again giving Zari the win. “But it does not change my mind about picking this.”

“Seriously?”

“You handed me my ass before, I have to maintain my dignity somehow,” Zari said with a grin.

“Well next time some dimension jumping alien is coming after you, see if I help,” Kara huffed.

“You totally would come save us again in heartbeat.”

Kara paused a moment. “Yeah. Yeah I would. But only so I could use the fabricator after!”

“Uh huh.”

Zari was about to go back to the character select screen when Kara perked her head up towards the door.

“I think my sister’s coming,” she said.

“How do you-” she started, before hearing the clang of boots on metal coming down the hall.

“Super hearing. Plus, she has a distinctive gait.”

Just a few seconds later there was a knock on the doorway.

“Kara, I was looking all over for you,” Kara’s sister said from the doorway. “You ready to-oh hey, uh-”

“Zari,” she said, with a half-hearted, awkward wave.

“Zari, right. Alex,” she said pointing to herself. “You ready? I’m sure something has gone to shit back home since we’ve been gone.”

“Yeah, probably,” Kara said with a small chuckle. “Thanks for keeping me company, Zari.”

Before Zari realized what was happening, Kara was hugging her goodbye, an embrace as sturdy and sure as her handshake. It took Zari by surprise, but after a few seconds, she eventually gave Kara a squeeze back.

“If you ever get bored of saving Earth 37, you’re more than welcome to come back. I’ll kick your ass in Mario Kart,” Zari said, letting Kara go.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, I’ve been trained by the best.”

As she stepped through the portal Alex opened, Kara turned to give Zari one last wave, giggling at something Alex said to her.

“Don’t worry Miss Tomaz, I won’t tell the others that you are becoming almost friendly,” Gideon said as soon as the portal closed.

“Shut up Gideon.”


End file.
